1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor, an electronic apparatus, a robot, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
Sensors are used in a variety of fields related to our lives, such as automobile, aerospace, medicine, industries, and robots. Examples of dynamic, mechanical sensors include a pressure sensor, a strain sensor, an acceleration sensor, a force sensor, and an impact sensor, each of which has a variety of forms according to applications. Further, sensors nowadays are increasingly required to improve detection precision and detection speed and achieve size reduction and advanced functions of the detectors irrespective of quantities to be detected by the sensors, such as force, temperature, magnetic force, illuminance, and sound.
In the situations described above, a strain gauge formed of a resistive member attached to a flexible film-shaped member is known as a strain sensor of related art. For example, JP-A-6-248399 proposes a strain gauge formed of a resistive member made of an amorphous alloy. JP-A-6-248399 states that a compact, high-sensitivity strain gauge that excels in resistance against various environments and in fatigue life characteristics is provided by selecting an appropriate composition of the amorphous alloy that forms the resistive member.
The strain sensor (strain gauge) in the form described in JP-A-6-248399, however, has a difficulty further reducing the size of the detector. Specifically, since it is necessary to separately provide the strain gauge and a circuit that detects a change in resistance of the strain gauge and connect the strain gauge to the circuit with lead wires, it is difficult to achieve further size reduction. Further, the configuration described above disadvantageously, for example, makes manufacturing steps complicated and reduction in manufacturing cost difficult.